


Joy Ride

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Late at Night, Other, Swearing, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Swiss decides to have a nice, rambunctious evening with you -- by stealing Copia's rental car.
Relationships: Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the Valentine's Bingo event. Prompt was _Evening After A Ritual_.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was no way that this was actually happening.   
  
Swiss was always riled up after rituals; that went without saying. Tonight, you were riled up too. The energy had just been palpable, and even with the backbreaking work you had to do, it left you bouncing off the walls. There was plenty you wanted to do; the last thing was to just go to the hotel and fucking sleep. Swiss had agreed with you.   
  
But you wouldn’t have gone as far as Swiss had to prolong the night. He had  _ stolen Copia’s rental car. _ That was a pretty ballsy move, and you couldn’t believe he had managed to pull it off. Even when he jangled the keys in front of your face in the hotel lobby, you struggled to comprehend it.    
  
_ “Come on, babe. Joyride, you and me.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Won’t you get in trouble?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Hell yeah I will, but what’s the point of living if you don’t sometimes?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You hesitated. “But Copia ...” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Swiss just shrugged. “The good Cardinal went into his room and immediately passed out. Screw him. Let’s go.” _   
  
The car was a goddamn  _ Ferrari, _ which you had never even  _ dreamed _ of riding in before. It was sleek and black, brand new, and utterly pristine. Even under the crappy lights of the valet parking lot, it looked incredible. Envy filled your bones, something that Swiss had laughed about.    
  
Not like you could help it, though. This thing was amazing. Who  _ wouldn’t _ be envious of it?   
  
_ “Envy no more. This baby is ours for the night.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I still can’t believe you stole the keys,” you said, laughing. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What can I say? Demons don’t behave.” _ _   
_   
Now, not only were you in a damned Ferrari, but you were being  _ driven around in it. _ The top was down, the music blared, and the cool night air hit you in the face and whipped your hair around. Everything seemed sharper and crisper around you, which you couldn’t even begin to explain. But either way? It was fucking euphoric.    
  
The rush of the ritual had been one thing, but the rush of driving in a stolen car was something else entirely. It left you buzzing, impossibly so, and the atmosphere of the late night was something special too. There were more cars around than you would have liked, but Swiss simply passed them.    
  
Maybe that should frighten you, but you didn’t mind. Right now, nothing mattered except for the ghoul next to you and going as fast as humanly -- demonically? -- possible.    
  
“This is awesome!” you called out over the incredibly loud rock music. “I can’t believe we’re doing this!”   
  
“Believe it, babe!” Swiss shouted back, equally loud. “The night is ours!”   
  
You looked over at Swiss, marveling at him. His long dreads were tied back into a ponytail, and his dark grey skin nearly shone in the dark. He was grinning ear-to-ear, reveling in the atmosphere of the night, in the sheer devilishly mischievous act he committed.    
  
Your heart fluttered in sheer adoration for this ghoul.   
  
You had no idea where you were going, nor did you care. Swiss was probably thinking the same. Why should either of you care? The destination wasn’t important; it was the journey, the time you two spent together. Even as your curiosity gnawed away at you, you simply shut your eyes, tilted your head back, and let the night overtake you.    
  
Anything seemed possible with Swiss by your side. The ghoul made the impossible possible, and he made everything seem trivial in the best way imaginable. Life was worth living on its own, but he heightened it in ways you never could have foreseen. And this little joyride was just one more example of him doing what he did best.    
  
“You’re fucking nuts, Swiss!” you called.    
  
“Guilty as charged!”    
  
You laughed heartily even as you were drowned out by the music. Screw whatever punishment Copia would give you; this was worth even the most severe labor he could come up with. And right now, the morning was light years away. 


End file.
